User talk:EtherealZenith
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. :Want to stay in touch with other editors? Join our Discord group here! I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! 22:13, April 3, 2017 (UTC) GENT You are doing a great job with the page but I'm not 100% sure if this page is necessary. What is the purpose of this page other than listing out the majority of the quest items)? I've never heard of the acronym G.E.N.T. being used to refer to Grand Exchange Non-Tradeable. In fact I've never heard of that term either. Can you explain what the information on this page will achieve? 16:54, June 11, 2017 (UTC) :We (the admins) have discussed this among ourselves, and we have come to the conclusion that "GENTS" don't really warrant their own page - However don't be discouraged, we have a couple ideas on what to do with the information you've provided. We could: * Move it into a sectioned part of the Grand Exchange article. * Make it a subpage of the Grand Exchange article. * Do one of the above, but have the term GENTS redirect to the specific article In the mean time, I've moved your page into your namespace. It can be found here. Thanks, and hopefully we'll find a place to put it ^u^ -- 13:46, June 12, 2017 (UTC) : Another suggestion would be to make a "collectibles" page ( where the page explains what a collection is and what types of items may be collected. Is this what you were ultimately trying to achieve? 13:51, June 12, 2017 (UTC) : I've also moved the burnt items page to your User:EtherealZenith/Burnt items as the page is an exact duplicate of burnt foods but with weirdly classified objects (ie. rotten food). The problem here is that those are not "burnt" items in the same sense as cooking which makes no sense to categorize them as burnt items. I believe this page could be merge with the GENT page somehow. 14:07, June 12, 2017 (UTC) GENT Clarification I'll explain the problem at the moment: * GENT is not a public terminology. You are trying to force people to adopt a terminology that is not intuitive. * A better terminology or organization for what you wish to achieve could be something like: collectibles, collection. * Burnt items is not representative of crushed gems, rotten food. We are not saying your page is useless, it definitely has merit. The current organization is causing confusion. The reason why we moved your pages back to your own userspace is because your work can be improved on and we didn't want to delete your work straight out. I'm sorry you feel that we are not appreciative of your work. That is definitely not the case. If you have the time please pop over to the oldschool runescape discord chat found here. RE:Grand Exchange/Non-tradeable items For detailed information about burning food, there is this (incomplete) page, which I think would suit that information better. You could then add, for example, below the "Burnt food" header so it's the first thing one sees. Then if at any point looking at the table you wonder how to get specific items you can either go to the raw item page or the burn level page. As for quests and such; The non-tradeable items page is mostly about the non-tradeable aspect of the items. If it were up to me alone, I might remove the 'obtain' part of the table as well as how to get the item really ought to be on the item page itself. But I get that at least part of the reason for the page is 'collectors', so a little blurb seemed best to me. Anything more than that treads into guide territory. Of course, there's always room for improvement and you're free to add your own ideas to the mix. Oh, and no problem. Happy to help. HeirApparently (talk) 12:27, June 20, 2017 (UTC)